My Wild Night
by Ms.herondale-forever
Summary: Steamy One Shot! Just 48 hours before bad boy Luke gets tied down by the love of his life, he wants to get all his partying out before he gets hitch. When the sexy red head with killer leather boots catches his attention at the bar he realizes one last one night stand wouldn't hurt anyone either. But the question is, is she interested? Mature content.


_Hey guys here's a one shot! Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

 _My Wild Night:_

 **LPOV:**

I take a long drag of my cancer killer and slowly release it out to my left. Jon passes me a shot of whiskey and I throw it back instantly. Yesterday my fiance' told me since we have 48 hours before we get married she will give me a pass to get everything out of my system. Truthfully, I laughed in her face until I realized she wasn't kidding. So tonight is night two of getting everything out of my system supposedly. I just sat at the bar last night until they closed and went home and cuddled with my main girl.

"Are you actually going to do something tonight?" Jon asks me giving me another shot class of whiskey. They golden amber liquid sparking a bit under the bar light. Jon's silver hair was beginning to fall in his eyes and he neatly combed it back with his fingers.

I shrug a bit throwing the liquid back. "I don't know. If I get permission to cheat it will have to be with someone worth wild. Not a common whore that every man in this bar has passed around and gave something too." I shake my head in amusement.

"Whatever man. If Izzy gave me a pass our wedding night I would have banged every girl that said hi to me." I chuckle releasing once again.

"You were what nineteen years old when you got married? I don't think Izzy would have even thought of this." I say looking towards the front door to the bar that opens up revealing the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

Her long beautiful firey red hair was in spirals going passed her shoulders. Her red short laced dress hugging her hour glass curves and pushing her C cups out on display for everyone to see. Her black leather thigh high, high heel boots stopping just below her lace dress. She walked toward the bar with confidence not paying any of the guys cat calling her any attention. I turn back towards the bar as I hear her heels clicking and and stopping just to my right. She settles onto the bar stool to my right and orders a voka and coke. I take the moment to discreetly survey her delectable body scanning as quickly as I could. But as my eyes meet hers I see she has a smirk resting on her lips.

"What's your name stud?" She asks scanning my body the same way I just scanned hers.

"Luke. Your's?" I ask putting my smokes out and turning my body slightly towards hers.

"Red." She says taking a sip of her drink as I nod my head in understanding.

"What brings you here Red." I ask downing another glass of whiskey and relishing in the burning sensation down my throat.

"To get laid." She says shrugging her shoulders and signaling for another drink.

"Oh yeah?" I say my eyebrows shooting up with the surprise of her bluntness.

"Yeah." She winks at me taking another sip and my eyes are locked on her green ones with interest. "You interested?" She asks putting her drink down and uncrossing her legs to show me the front of her thong. Holy crap is everything she wear red and lace? My eyes meet hers and I see she has that wicked grin on her face that makes her look like a beauitful deceitful angel. The angel I am about to be balls deep in. I slam a hundred on the counter enough to cover both our drinks and stand up adjusting my pants.

"Let's go." I hold out my hand and little Red eagerly takes it shaking that petite ass on her way out the door.

"I have a room across the street." She says pulling me towards the small brightly painted hotel. I use my free hand to wrap around her waist and pull her into my side burying my head into her neck and doing light kisses. A light shiver runs down her spine and she immediately stops three steps away from the front door. "Don't make me ride you in the street. Don't think I won't do it because I will in a heart beat." Red blurts out moving her head away from me and continue walking into the hotel and straight for the elevators with me hot on her heels. Once the door close the only thing that could be heard between us is our labored breaths of anticipation of what's to come.

The elevator dings stopping on the fourth floor and she scrambles out of the elevator pulling me towards the room with number 434 on it. I immediately start kissing on her neck and rubbing the sides of her body slowly while she tries to open the door. I kiss up and down stopping on her pulse and sucking hard. "UGH!" she sighs trying to steady her hand to push the key in the lock.

"Come on sexy. The quicker you stick the key in, the quicker I can stick my key in." I mutter into her neck pausing from rubbing her sides to give her time to open the door.

Once the door opens I push her inside slamming the door behind us and immediately we attack each other. Red jumps on me wrapping her legs around my waist as I kiss her hungrily and filled with passion. I slam her against the wall across from the door and rip her panties in two. I slide my fingers down her folds and relish in the moan she gives off. "That's right baby." I whisper and plunge two fingers into her wetness. Damn she is wet I pump my fingers slowly in and out watching as she starts to get frustrated.

"I can't do slow this round. Maybe the next round just get in me already." Red whispers frustrated and I smile down at her unbuckling my pants and sliding them down along with my boxers.

"I'm glad because I can't wait."

I slam myself hard into her and she bites my neck to prevent herself from screaming.

"You alright?" I whisper breathlessly.

"Yes. I'm so full. For the love of God just move already." She mutters tilting her hips upward causing us both to moan in pleasure.

"Hold on tight." I mutter lifting her and slamming her back down with force. I start a punishing pace holding her up to the wall as my hips snap back and forth with everything I have. I moan in delight as she roll her hips moan loudly as I squeeze her left cheek pulling her all the way off my dick and slamming her back down relishing in her walls beginning to quiver. I immediately stop as she whines.

"Why'd you stop?" Red ask as I put her down on the floor.

"Hands and knees now on the couch." I say stepping out of my shoes and socks and pulling my shirt off my body and my pants and boxers now fully off. Red scrambles over to the couch removing her dress and bra as she went but leaving her boots on. I walk over to her with her glorious ass in the air, her head leaning on the back of the couch and her hands grasping the couch for support.

Without any warning I pull her back onto my awaiting cock and she screams in pleasure. I pull out completely slapping her right ass cheek hard and slamming back into her wet, warm, tight pussy. I immediately start back on my punishing pace pulling her ass cheeks apart and making sure I drill her G-spot over and over.

"Oh fuck right there! Right there don't stop!" She moans out loud as I pick up the pace grabbing her by the shoulders and drilling into that pussy like her life depended on it. I reach over and rub her clit furiously as I begin to feel her quiver once more.

"Come on, give it to me!" I hiss through clench teeth as I try to hold on until she cums. I know she's fighting it but I want her to come right now. I release her shoulder and grab her nipple and twist it and just like that she erupts around me. Her orgasm seems to last forever as I grab both her hips and fuck her through it until finally I cum releasing myself into her nice wet pussy. I groan throwing my head back and sliding down to the floor bringing her with me. I close my eyes leaning my head against the couch and took a deep calming breath.

Until I felt her slam herself onto me and I couldn't help but groan. I opened my eyes to be meet her vibrant green ones and a beautiful smirk on her lips. I watched in unadulterated awe as she rode me like there was no tomorrow. Red slammed herself down on me over and over again with her hands braced on my shoulders for support. I groaned trying my best to keep my eyes open on the wild beauty in front of me grasping her hips and bucking up into her hard and fast watching as she threw her head back and her sexy mewls became increasingly high pitch. Her movement became choppy as she tried to keep up with me. I couldn't hold it back anymore. With a loud "Oh Fuck!" I released my seed into her wet, warm, tight pussy. My back arching up into an almost painful position. Red followed a few seconds after her wet heat clamping down on my dick for a second time that night. Her loud moans piercing through the room and her nails racking down my shoulders and chest as her body trembled above my own. She sighed panting and resting her head onto my shoulder catching her breath. I run my hands up and down her spine letting her catch her breath for a few minutes. After a while she raises her head and smiles at me.

"So how was that?" Her pussy still holding my dick captive.

"Amazing as always do you have to ask?" I kiss her nose and move her sweaty bang from her face.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Red asks with a smirk.

"Getting married to my old lady." I reply chuckling.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a lucky chick."

"Yeah babe I think you are." She frowns at me and rolls her eyes.

"What's the point of playing this game if your not going to stay in character?" Clary laughs easing herself off my dick and looking at the clock. "So are you satisfied enough to get married in twelve hours?"

I look at her as though she is crazy. "Well since today you actually showed up I think you actually took all my energy. What happened yesterday? I waited at the bar all night and you never showed. I get home and your sleeping. Couldn't even get laid." I laugh as she throws a box of tissues at me.

"Your mother called me and I fell asleep okay? I was tired!" She shrugs her shoulder giving me side eye until she climbs back on my lap. "Are you sure your ready for this? Were getting married in twelve hours babe, do you want this?"

"Always and forever right?" I ask her. I know she thinks she will be a terrible wife like her mother was to her father but truth be told Clary is nothing like her mother. And we are nothing like her parents.

"Always and forever."

* * *

 _There you go guys! I hope you all enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _I wanted a break and sometime to think and writing always does this for me!_

 _Please leave me a comment telling me what you think! Do you guys want another Clary, Luke fanfiction?_

 _Tell me your thoughts in your comments! Until next time my loves!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


End file.
